Magda von Waldemann
Magdalena Inga Hilda Cassandra Elisabeta Dorotea Martina Karolina "Magda" von Waldemann is a character on the Sueniverse. Appearance Magda is a stunningly beautiful young woman. Her transformation into a vampire at the age of 22 froze her aging process and simultaneously gave her a much sexier, vivacious appearance. Her most distinguishing physical characteristics are her unusually well-formed and prominent breasts, her fangs, and her wild red hair. In her original profile post, Magda's eyes were described as "brown", matching her then-current model Natascha Hill, but her avatar was soon changed to an image of blue-eyed Katja Berg. Her eyes have been retconned as blue ever since. In patently Sueniverse case of crossover connections, Magda's pre-vampiric appearance is often referenced as being very similar to Lily Evans Potter, the first and unrequited love of Magda's current lover, Severus Snape. Personality Magda was conceived of originally as a merciless, often brutal succubus-type character. Her first "official" appearance- her initial dealings with Sweeney Todd- was written to convey a hard-minded and tough woman with very few qualms about killing for her own advantage. She was shown acquiescing quite happily in the murders of Sweeney's victims and was often shown literally tearing open the throats of those whose blood she subsisted on (biting them would risk turning them into vampires themselves). Her attack on Sweeney, resulting in his undeath, is particularly vicious. However, after her time as Sweeney's moll, Magda encountered Severus Snape, and while at first the relationship was based mainly on her abuse of her resemblance to the first love of his life, Lily Evans, it gradually lead to an odd softening of both Magda and Snape- when dealing with each other, at least. By this time, she had also begun to be written with her trademark Romanian accent. Magda is now written as a rather sentimental woman who deeply regrets her involvement with Sweeney and longs above all else to have a child- a distinct impossibility for a female vampire. She is devoted to Snape to an almost ludicrous degree and seems to spend much of her free time attempting to lavish sexual favors on him. Her bloodlust is now written as an obligation rather than a desire, and one of Magda's personality quirks- her intense enjoyment of sweets- has lead her to try to sublimate her hunger by fattening rats on cookies and then sucking the rats dry. Backstory Magda's backstory was devised by Megan as an elaboration on her canon appearance in the musical Tanz der Vampire. Magda was born at some point in the 19th century to a young couple in a village somewhere in the Carpathian mountains. She was a very sweet young girl with high morals who longed to join the Moscow Ballet, and her parents did everything they could to encourage her in this. However, when Magda was twelve, her house burned down and her parents were killed in the fire. Orphaned, she was sent to work as a maid at the village inn owned by Yoine Chagal and his wife Rebecca. At first, this situation was as good as she could hope for- she was good friends with the Chagals' daughter Sarah, who was a few years younger than Magda herself, and Magda was pleasantly surprised to find that she would be paid for her work and would have her own room. Then, around the time she turned sixteen, Magda's body caught up with her, and she changed from a cute little girl into a gorgeous young woman with a rather-too-developed figure to match. It wasn't long before she found herself the object of leers and badly directed flirtation from the male villagers. Soon, Mr. Chagal himself was favorably comparing her with his red-faced, obese wife Rebecca, and Magda had the dubious "pleasure" of constant propositioning from him every night. Still, she remained a virtuous and pure girl. Ironically, while lusting after Magda, Chagal kept his own beautiful young daughter Sarah locked in her room most of the time so that no-one could lust after her. What no-one realized until it was too late was that a man did have his eye on Sarah- Count von Krolock, the vampire lord who lived in a castle a few miles from the village, whose brood kept the peasantry in a constant state of fear. Krolock invited Sarah to run away to a midnight ball in her honor, where she would be initiated as his bride, and Sarah was so tired of her dull home life that she accepted. Chagal believed that his daughter had been kidnapped, and he ran out into the snowy wilderness to save her. His body was returned to the inn the next morning, covered in bite marks and drained of blood. Magda went downstairs in her nightgown and shawl that night, carrying a cross for protection, to view the body and pay her last respects. She was struck by the incredibly bitter irony that Chagal appeared quite nice and placid in death- almost desirable- after having been such an intrusive lecher in life. While she was in her thoughts, Chagal woke up as a very hungry vampire, bore down on her, plucked the cross from her hands (having been Jewish in life, he was totally unaffected by it) and sucked her dry. Magda awoke in Chagal's pinewood coffin in a state of terror, her throat and gums in pain, only to look at Chagal with new eyes thanks to her transformation. He was still disgusting to her, but he also offered sex, and lots of it, a condition to which the new Magda readily agreed. The pure little scullery-wench was gone, and had been replaced by a wild-haired, giddy, sexually rapacious undead temptress. Involvement with Sweeney Todd At some point, it seems she tired of Chagal and eventually left him to go sleeping and sucking her way across Europe. What happened during the next eight years is unclear, but she soon made her inaugural appearance in Paris breaking into Lord Aurel's castle. Her first real entry into Sueniverse plot, however, occurred in the thread "Barber Shop: Looking for a vampire hunter?", in which she first met Sweeney Todd and offered to help kill Dracula: "It's a competition issue, really. The problem with Dracula pronounced it "Drah-COO-lah"= is that he's so intent on turning most of his victims, or at least half-turning them like that Renfield idiot. More vampires, more competition for the rest of us." Magda and Sweeney attended a ball together at Castle Dracula, where she allowed him to ingest some of her blood (thus giving him semivampiric powers for a brief period of time). The result instead was Sweeney making violent love to her on the terrace of the castle, and they fell asleep together afterward. The next morning, Magda was severely disfigured and weakened by the burning sunlight. Sweeney brought her back to his shop, providing the blood of his customers and his love while she healed back to her former health and beauty. This story arc ended violently, when Sweeney's wife returned from the dead. Believing herself deceived and jilted, Magda pretended to forgive Sweeney, only to bite him and enter him into the same miserable unlife she already lead. The two became bitter and irreconcilable enemies after that. Meeting Snape A chance encounter with Severus Snape lead to what has become one of the Verse's most prominent ships. Magda at first viewed the relationship as a sexual conquest and little else, enjoying and mocking his affection for her: "You know what's really adorable?" she asked. "What's that?" "That you believed me when I said I loved you. That was so cute!" And with that, she dropped about ten feet out the window, straight toward the ground, then turned into a small reddish bat and flapped away. Thrust into the rather unbecoming role of a romantic hero, Snape desperately pursued her and confessed his love, eventually leading to her realizing she loved him in return. She became his live-in girlfriend soon after. Current Activities Magda's main plot currently consists mainly of her hopeless desire to become a mother- an urge she attempts to channel through her shameless babying of Toby, a young man she rescued after he was raped. She has also developed a strong friendship with another reluctant representative of the dark side, the demon Anthony Crowley. Her devotion to Snape remains extremely prominent in her characterization, and has inadvertently lead to an amusing conflict between her lover and her new best friend. In spite of her previous relish of her undead condition, Magda's "baby angst" has lead her to seek out the help of Dr Gregory House, in hopes of curing her vampirism and allowing her to bear a child.